LoSS
by Enyong
Summary: Summary dan judul ada di dalam #Game fic or not


Title Legend of Strongest Summoner

Disclaimer

Semua tokoh Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Semua karakter anime lain, juga milik pencipta masing-masing.

Genre

Adventure dan Fantasy.

Warning

Typo! OOC! Banyak OC! Bahasa aneh! GaJe! Dan lain-lain!

Summary

Game Age of Dawn, adalah game VR terkenal di dunia. Dengan latar belakang Sihir, Pedang, dan Luar angkasa.

Naruto, salah satu Player dengan Class Summoner di Age of Dawn, menemukan dirinya tiba-tiba mengambil alih tubuh NPC sekarat, dengan tubuh bawaan [Batas Kosong].

Menemukan dirinya berada di 16 tahun sebelum cerita Game VR Age of Dawn memulai. Naruto, memanfaatkan ingatan masa depan Age of Dawn, memulai perjalanannya untuk menjadi Summoner terkuat sepanjang sejarah!

Prolog

Naruto bangun dengan perasaan aneh dihatinya. Bukankah dia mati? Bagaimana dia masih merasakan sakit di kepala dan sesak dada?

Menggerang pelan, Naruto memijit pelan dahinya, dan mencoba bangkit, tapi.. entah lemas atau apa, ia gagal berdiri mengakibatkan tubuhnya berdenyut sakit.

Dia menggerang heran, walaupun Classnya adalah Summoner, tapi fisiknya tidak selemah itu. Setidaknya, cukup kuat untuk berdiri tanpa susah payah meski dalam keadaan terluka.

Menyapu netranya kesekelilingnya, dia tertegun dan tak percaya. Dia berulang kali mengucek matanya, memastikan dirinya tidak berhalusinasi. Tapi pemandangan didepan, sama sekali tidak berubah.

Ini adalah rumah kumuh kecil, dengan kayu reot yang menyangganya. Dinding rumah terkoyak, mengakibatkan angin nakal menyapu tubuh Naruto.

Perabotan sederhana, satu kursi, meja, alat makan, dan tempat tidur. Adalah yang ada di rumah ini.

"..."

Dia terdiam, mencoba menganalisis apa yang menimpanya. Se-ingat Naruto, dia sedang menaikan karakternya untuk menembus level 400 di Map Evil Grand Duke, Diora.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, dia memanggil semua Binatang Kontraknya, dan monster di map itu, tidak cocok dengan satu Summonnya.

Sampai.. bertemu BOSS monster, yang levelnya hampir mencapai 500.

Tanpa niat melawan, Naruto menyuruh semua Summon-nya menyerang, dan membelikan waktu baginya untuk lari.

Sayangnya, BOSS monster seperti dari awal menargetkannya, jadi BOSS mengejar dan menginjaknya sampai mati.

Setelah itu...

Ekspresi Naruto menegang seketika, dia ingat, apa yang ia lawan, melemparkan sesuatu padanya saat ia mati. Tapi..

... itu tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi!

"Wind!"

Tiba-tiba, suara ceria gadis, diikuti masuknya gadis kecil, sekitar 12-13 terdengar.

Naruto entah bagaimana, merasa ia yang dipanggil oleh gadis kecil itu. Tapi... Wind? Siapa itu?

Gadis kecil itu, mendekati Naruto. Duduk di kursi satu-satunya, dia menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang basah.

"Kau sudah sadar Wind! Aku sangat bersyukur atas berkah Dewi Kehidupan yang membuatmu bertahan..."

Celotehan gadis kecil membajiri telinga Naruto. Susah payah, dia menengok gadis kecil, yang berceloteh mirip burung berkicau.

Matanya tertegun seketika, dan perasaan tak enak membuncah di hatinya.

Dalam pandangan Naruto, adalah gadis pirang berambut pendek. Kulitnya putih, seperti salju, dan mata birunya indah, layaknya permata langka.

Bibirnya tipis kering, tapi tidak mampu menyembunyikan garisnya yang memikat. Kurva tubuh baik dan berkembang dengan tepat di tempat seharusnya.

Meski pakaiannya terdiri dari kain kasar, tapi dipasangkan dengan sosok gadis kecil itu, kain kasar seperti gaun mewah dalam pesta.

Tidak diragukan lagi, gadis kecil ini akan menjadi kecantikan yang menjatuhkan kota saat dewasa.

Tapi...

"Arthuria?"

Gadis kecil itu, atau Arthuria menghentikan ocehannya. Dia balik menatap Naruto, bingung.

"Ya?"

Dalam pikiran Arthuria, Wind adalah sosok pemalu, lebih dari seorang gadis, dan jinak, lebih jinak dari seekor kucing.

Jadi, dia cukup terkejut Wind memotong ucapannya.

Adapun Naruto... dia hampir ketakutan saat menarik kesimpulan paling masuk akal.

Naruto telah dipindahkan ke Age of Dawn sebelum cerita utama!

Beberapa alasan membuatnya menarik kesimpulan ini.

Satu, disampingnya adalah Arthuria muda, yang akan menjadi Raja Kerajaan Camelot. Dalam Age of Dawn, Kerajaan Camelot, adalah garda depan pasukan manusia melawan tentara buas, yang dipimpin Beast King.

Dua, dia baru sadar, rasa sakit ini tidak cocok dengan apa yang ia atur di simulasi rasa sakit Age of Dawn.

Terpenting, sensasi angin menggeltik kulitnya, bau apek rumah ini, adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dicapai Game Age of Dawn!

Untuk memastikan terakhir kali...

Naruto menatap Arthuria, dan membuka mulutnya.

"Arthuria, t-tahun berapa ini?"

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, dia menjawab. "Tahun 842 Kalender Tujuh Pahlawan."

Selepas tahu, Naruto merasakan sensasi lemas dan pucat. Tahun 842 kalender Tujuh Pahlawan? bukan tahun 10 Kalender Bintang?

"Eh? Wind! Kenapa wajahmu pucat?! Apa aku harus memanggil tabib Marie untuk memberimu mantra [Heal]?!"

Arthuria berseru khawatir, lagipula ia sama dengan Wind, seorang yatim piatu di desa ini.

Benak Naruto kacau, tapi ia tidak tega melihat muka khawatir Arthuria. Sebisa mungkin, dia mengendalikan diri. Tapi.. Wind? Kenapa dia dipanggil Wind?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namaku?" melirik Arthuria yang menatapnya aneh, dia menambahkan sedikit. "Kepalaku kacau, aku sedikit lupa beberapa hal."

Arthuria mengangguk. "Namamu adalah Wind. Wind Chaster, sahabat Arthuria Pendragon yang akan menjadi Raja!" Senyumnya mekar mengatakan bagian akhir, yang merupakan impiannya.

Naruto tidak menertawakan Arthuria ingin menjadi Raja, faktanya dia memang menjadi satu di masa depan.

Tapi.. Wind Chaster? Salah satu NPC berbakat yang mati saat perang? Dia adalah Wind Chaster sekarang?

Sepertinya... Naruto harus memilah-milah sesuatu.

Sebelum itu...

Naruto melirik Arthuria yang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar.

"Arthuria.. Bisakah kau pergi sekarang."

Arthuria tidak menjawab, tapi senyumnya jatuh. Dia memandang Naruto dengan matanya yang mulai basah, diambang menangis.

Naruto sendiri bingung, dalam ingatannya, Raja Arthuria adalah, walaupun perempuan sangat gagah. Tapi...

... menyaksikan Arthuria sekarang dan apa yang diingatnya, seperti siang dan malam!

Takut benar-benar akan menangis, ia menjelaskan buru-buru. "Bukan maksudku mengusirmu. Hanya saja.. kepalaku pusing, dan aku butuh sedikit istirahat memulihkan diri."

Sekejap kilat, mata basah Arthuria kembali normal. Senyumannya mekar kembali.

"Oh. Kalo begitu selamat istirahat, Wind!"

Setelahnya, dia bangkit dan berlari seperti kelinci keluar dari rumah.

Menyaksikan Arthuria pergi, Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

Dia menutup mata, dan jika ada yang memperhatikannya, Naruto sekarang seperti orang sedang tidur.

Tapi gear dalam otaknya tidak berhenti berputar.

Age of Dawn, adalah Game VR yang kesekian kalinya ada di bumi. Menawarkan petualangan Sihir, Pedang, dan perjalanan luar angkasa, sukses menarik 10 juta Player memainkannya.

Ditambah mekanisme belajar sendiri dan 100% kebebasan, yang satu-satunya dalam dunia. Menantang untuk dijelajahi maniak game VR.

Termasuk dia, yang bermain selama 8 tahun sebagai Summoner.

Membanggakan sebagai tentara satu orang, Summoner dianggap kuat dalam peperangan. Tapi kelemahan fisik, membuat Class Summoner tidak begitu populer awal Age of Dawn.

Kecuali Naruto, tidak ada Summoner diatas level 200.

Itu adalah hal yang patut dibanggakan. Tapi sekarang... dia menghela nafas frustasi.

Berdasarkan apa yang dikatakan Arthuria, ini adalah tahun 842 Kalender Tujuh Pahlawan, dan awal mula waktu Age of Dawn, adalah tahun 2 Kalender Bintang.

Akhir kalender Tujuh Pahlawan, adalah tahun 854, sebelum diganti Kalender Bintang. Menambahkan itu, ada 16 tahun sebelum Player Age of Dawn memasuki Game!

16 tahun bukan waktu yang lama ataupun pendek. Tapi peristiwa yang akan terjadi 16 tahun kedepan, sukses membuatnya menggerang.

Jika ingatannya tidak salah, 3 tahun dari sekarang, tepatnya awal musim panas, Beastmen mulai menyerang Manusia dari Prarie karena kekurangan makanan.

Ini adalah peristiwa yang akan dikenal dengan nama King's Road dimasa depan.

Dia tiba-tiba saja bersyukur atas Quest Hero of Dawn. Dimana mengharuskan Player mempelajari sejarah Age of Dawn dengan hadiah Intelegent.

Saat itu, adalah waktu Arthuria Pendragon dan Wind Chaster bersinar seperti Bintang.

Arthuria, dengan keahlian pedangnya dan Wind Chaster dengan kelincahannya, mendominasi setiap medan perang.

Sampai... Pada Pertempuran Chaster Dawn.

99.000 prajurit manusia, dan Wind Chaster terbunuh atas kenaikan Gravitasi tiba-tiba karena Mantra, dan diserang 200.000 Beastmen. Menyisakan Arthuria dan 1.000 Prajurit sisa yang melarikan diri.

Dan itu... kejadian 4 tahun dari sekarang!

Naruto bergidik ngeri, dia adalah Wind Chaster sekarang, jadi dia harus sebisa mungkin mengubah kejadian itu di masa depan!

Dia mulai memilah-milah informasi seorang Wind Chaster, dari pengetahuannya sendiri atau forum yang dibacanya.

Wind Chaster, sebenarnya adalah NPC berbakat dalam Age of Dawn, seperti yang dikatakan Forum. Bahkan.. ada banyak Player Age of Dawn menyayangkan kematiannya.

Naruto pernah membaca, bahwa Wind Chaster memiliki tubuh bawaan [Batas Kosong].

Dikatakan, jika Wind Chaster hidup, dan menjadi Penyihir bukan pejuang. Tidak jelas, siapa yang akan menjadi Grand Magus, Merlin atau Wind.

Itu adalah seberbakat apa Wind Chaster digambarkan.

Karena paham apa yang baik baginya, ia memutuskan menjadi penyihir Summoner lagi, sebab ia paling berpengalaman dalam job ini.

Meski begitu...

Membuka mata, Naruto menghela nafas frustasi.

"Hanya ada 3 tahun untuk memperkuat diri. Itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil! Jika saja aku memiliki Book of Origin Death, dan menjadi Summoner Undead seperti Count Bar'khan. 3 tahun sudah cukup untuk lebih kuat dari Beastmen!"

Segera, Naruto membeku, tersadar sesuatu. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat dan tangannya terkepal. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa?! Ini 16 tahun sebelum Age of Dawn! Berarti... Count Bar'khan belum menemukan Book of Origin Death! Maka.. itu masih ditempat asalnya!

"Aku harus mendapatkan buku itu!" putusnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, apakah aku bisa membuka status?"

Naruto rasa itu tidak mungkin, tapi suara 'ding' familiar, dan layar transparan didepannya cukup mengejutkannya.

...

Nama : Wind Chaster (Naruto)

Ras : Manusia

Model : NPC (Hitung mundur 15 tahun, 11 bulan, 30 hari, 22 jam untuk pembukaan Age of Dawn.)

Umur : 12 tahun

Level : 1

Pengalaman : 0

Main Class : NA

Sub-Class : Rakyat Jelata lv 1(0/20)

Atribut : Kekuatan 1, Konstitusi 1, Kelincahan 3, Intelegent 10, Charm 3, Luck 5.

(Catatan : Tubuhmu sangat lemah! Bahkan anak-anak berusia 6 tahun bisa memukulimu sampai mati!)

Health point : 33/50

Stamina : 20/30

Mana : -

Kemampuan :

-Batas Kosong : Pembatasan kolam mana hilang, menyerap mana sekitar.

-Jiwa tinggi : Ketahanan terhadap magic +5

Skill : 0

Class Skill : 0

Reputasi :

-Desa Camelot : 10

Perlengkapan : none

...

NPC? Bukan player? Dan dapat mati dipukuli anak usia 6 tahun? Naruto agak berkata-kata tentang atribut tubuhnya.

Dia sedikit menaikan alis, saat mananya tidak ada indikasi pengukur apapun, dan tertegun atas bakat bawaan [Batas Kosong].

Pembatasan kolam mana hilang? Menyerap mana sekitar? Sedikit penjelasan, dia paham artinya.

Mana-nya tidak terbatas!

Bahkan jika habis, tubuhnya otomatis menyerap mana, mengisi ulang.

Tapi meski begitu, dengan tubuh lemah ini, Naruto paling tidak bisa melemparkan satu mantra lalu pingsan.

Melanjutkan ke bagian reputasi, matanya menyembul keluar, melihat kata 'Desa Camelot' ada di statusnya.

Desa Camelot, adalah satu dari jutaan desa pemula di Age of Dawn. Terletak di pintu masuk padang pasir terbesar, Desa Camelot membiakan unta khusus, yang menjadi transportasi desa. Tapi...

...bukan itu yang membuat Desa Camelot, menjadi istimewa!

Ada peristiwa bersejarah yang menggemparkan terjadi disini.

Saat itu, jauh sebelum bertemu Arthuria, Merlin menemukan dua buku di Desa Camelot.

Satu adalah Book of Origin Life, dan Book of Origin Death.

Book of Origin Life, diambil pribadi olehnya, dan Book of Origin Death, ia titipkan pemabuk tua di desa Camelot. Sampai...

...Tanpa sengaja, didapatkan Player pemula bernama Bar'khan.

Memanfaatkan itu, Bar'khan menjadi Penyihir Summoner Undead, pemimpin 10 Death Knight, dan sampai mendapat gelar bangsawan Count.

Salahkan mulut besar Bar'khan yang merasa ingin pamer. Sesuatu yang harusnya rahasia, bisa diketahui secara detail oleh Player Age of Dawn.

Dari reputasi, Naruto sadar, ia berada di desa Camelot. Apakah ini takdir? Saat dia mencari cara mendapatkan Book of Origin Death, itu mendekatinya sendiri.

Tidak peduli apa. Kali ini, dia memiliki kesempatan 100% mendapatkan Book of Origin Death dari pemabuk tua.

Masalah paling mendesaknya sekarang adalah...

"Bagaimana caraku memperkuat tubuh lemah ini? Pelatihan normal, paling banyak menaikan konstitusi 5 poin selama 3 tahun."

Dan...

"Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli anggur buat menukar Book of Origin Death dari pemabuk tua!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haha maaf baru nongol.

Dan maaf juga gak lanjutin fic lain

Bukan apa, tapi ada masalah yang cukup bikin kepala ane puyeng, yaitu hp ane layarnya pecah ngeblank, dan kebetulan folder untuk fic Guardian Land dan fic lain ada di memory internal tu.

Jadi.. lanjutannya udah paham kan.

Padahal ane udah nyimpen 5 chap untuk fic Guardian Land dan fic lainnya.

Pokoknya saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, dan juga saya usahain buat ngulang chap fic lain.


End file.
